


Dusk 'Till Dawn

by xiaotuan



Series: Relinquish the Elysium [2]
Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaotuan/pseuds/xiaotuan
Summary: Jinyoung felt his world flip upside down, in the span of 8 hours. He had never handled change well, and he feared the change that dawn brought with it. He had never thought Jaebum would leave, never thought they would break apart. The land of darkness comforts him, and the reign of light terrifies him. He spends the night alone, after 8 years of a warm body by his side, and his thoughts overwhelm him.“Y-you’re here?”





	Dusk 'Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> yo! it's the second story in the series, and i'm so excited to share this one with you. it's much less plot based and focuses much more on Jinyoung's feelings & experiences in the short span of a night. the story is inspired by Zayn's song "Dusk Till Dawn" ft. Sia, and i hope the story gives justice to how good the song is!  
> i hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment since they are literally what i feed off to get motivation :P
> 
> \- eli

Dusk. When he hears that word, he thinks of confusion, loss, the reign of the dark. It’s the time of the day when the sun goes down and the moon comes up. When sunlight fades into the endless darkness. The time when happiness disappears and fear seeps in.

Why is the hardest and most miserable part of the day, the moments when all hope disappears, the time that darkness arrives to reign for the night, but the time of the day that Jinyoung loves the most?

Dawn. It has connotations of hope, prosperity, the rise of the light. That time of the day when the sun comes up and the moons goes down. When darkness merges into light. The time the fear should disappear and let the happiness seep in.

Why is the part of the day that’s the easiest and holds the most promise, the time that he hates the most?

Their love was the strongest and the bravest. It had seemed as though it could never end, the bridge between their hearts could never collapse, the beams supporting the lightest of laughs & the heaviest of sobs. Their love had been the best thing that had happened to either of them. Jinyoung could never forget the feeling of Jaebum lying next to him in their small shared bed, or the way that his booming laugh filled their apartment. He would always remember how it felt to listen to Jaebum's music, watching him perform on stage, lonely but surrounded by thousands that loved him. He couldn't ever forget the way Jaebum supported him, or the countless times he was comforted. 

But, it broke apart. In the span of eight hours, the eight years of hard work had unraveled in that short space of time, from dusk ‘till dawn.

How. Why. Where. What. All questions he asked himself. But there was no answer. Their love had seemed like forever, to them and to everyone around them. But in the end, it had only taken from dusk ‘till dawn for them to collapse. Because, the stronger the love is, the worse the break. He couldn’t feel the darkness and loneliness of the empty sheets at night, passing the night that was slipping out of his shaking grasp, instead just laying in that empty space Jaebum used to occupy. Jinyoung was truly dreading the day that was appearing before his eyes, because once the sun rose, he would have to face it. That fear he felt when he saw the sun rise over the dull blocks of the cheap apartments and illuminate the city in a cold golden light, was deafening.

But not as bad as when he heard the piercing shriek of the doorbell, opened the too bright white door and saw him.

_“Y-you’re here?”_

_“I guess. I missed you.”_


End file.
